yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikasa High School
Mikasa High School is a simple and simple academy located in Tokyo; it's also where all the events involving Hendere-chan and Henpai occur throughout history. Description Mikasa High School is a simple academy, but very strict with the type of people who access on it. In case that someone presents an inapropiatte behaviour, the school will take action, however they never needed to take such measures. The headmaster is a multimillionaire man who enjoys teaching, and was able to found an academy where there are currently assisting 150 students. However, the population is very small for all school extensions, rooms and corridors. Student Types * When a student joins the school for the first time, he/she is classified in a certain category that will determine their "social" and "formal" status. |-| Average students= ''Average Students'' - Average students are those who join the school and are required to attend their classes following the normal rules of the school. The majority of the entire population, are in this category, including Hendere-chan. |-| Exchange Students= ''Exchange Students'' - Exchange students are those who come to Mikasa High School, coming from other distant schools through an agreement. One of Hendere-chan rivals will be an exchange student. |-| Privileged students= ''Previleged Students'' - Previleged students are usually rich and comes from expensive families. They have a kind of "VIP Role", in which their experience is significantly better than normal students experience. They have the "rights" to decide their class schedules and the "tresspass" concept is not applied with them. For example, they can decide to join any club as many times as they want or whenever they want; In fact, they are not so limited to school rules as others may think. The reason why this category of students "exists" in the first place, has a background story. |-| Peddlers= ''Peddlers'' - In Mikasa High School, sometimes young peddlers arrives school in order to sell some products from their marketing company. They are not any kind of official students, but they have permission from the school to set up their business there: * GirlScouts -''' Hendere-chan will be able to join to them, and get objects who can be useful for her more easily such as sugar, petroleum, potassium, phosphoros, sodium chlorate, pencils, scotch tapes or refresh Cans. Some of these objects may be useful to help Hendere-chan cause an explossion. * 'An old furniture seller -' This is a very shy old man who doesn't know how to sell anything, but still makes a visit to the school and see if "he is lucky this time". Hendere-chan can steal this man's heavy furniture and use it to block doors or set traps. * 'The "Dearler" -' Sometimes, after the end of the school, there will be a dearler in the back of the school trying to make some business and sell drugs. Hendere-chan can always obtain some cigarretes for free, or marijuana for frame her rivals for missbehaving. Rules This section is not completed yet and it's under construction. Hopefully, it will properly be completed soon. History ????? Clubs and rooms At Mikasa High School there are many rooms and clubs available for any student. School Population |-| Rivals= |-| Students= |-| Previleged students= |-| Peddlers= 'GirlScouts' |-| Faculty= Trivia * Hopefully, there will be proper portraits for some students. * The counselour of this school is planned to be a lazy person who just care about money. Maybe she will be evil. Category:Fanon Schools Category:KuuderessioPlusvalín